jma_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
JMA GROUP BOILER ROOM RECONSTRUCTION - TECHNOLOGY OF SILOS PRODUCTION
'Reservoirs, tanks, bio-stations, halls ' The firm JMA stavební is the owner of equipment for the manufacture of TBS System reservoirs (Twin Border System). This technology is based on the production of reservoirs (silo, hall or other products) by winding the continuous metal strip along the helix and the sophisticated hooking of the overlapping strip edges. What this system enables is the fabrication of objects with a circular floor projection with properties so unique that they beat other silo or reservoir erection technologies in many respects. The jacket is wound using machinery. A ring beam, which a roof can be attached to in case of need, is bolted to the upper edge. The jacket is connected reliably with a flat or conical bottom over its entire circumference. As a matter of fact the whole delivery shall be carried out in compliance with the applicable standards. The production equipment winds the jacket on site. 'The TBS System? That’s what concrete cannot offer tanks. ' Thanks to its original wall construction, the Lipp system enables the application of far more favourable wall building (filling, stirring and extracting) technologies and assembly procedures for other elements such as outlets, sockets or ladders. We are able to deliver a filling or emptying technology designed in the same way as other tank manufacturers, only with the advantage of emptying the tank through the bottom outlet which presents the fastest, most reliable and cheapest tank-emptying method. The inner stainless container needs no maintenance even after years of operation. ' ' '100% stainless environment ' All containers for liquid or agricultural liquid manure are made of dual material. Internal walls form a 100% stainless maintenance-free environment with a service life of longer than 30 years. The smooth internal surface prevents future deposition of impurities on the walls. The external wall is always hot-dip galvanized and it can be treated with an arbitrary paint system as required by the customer. We pay attention to the quality, even in details – each external element is stainless or galvanized at the customer’s discretion. 'Safety ' The reservoir jacket is neither bolted nor welded so no failure may occur to bolted or welded joints. 'Low investment costs ' - Saving in the building area – it is possible to save the building area as required with greater jacket height and smaller jacket diameter. - Rate of construction – the process of winding takes from several hours up to a max. several days. There is no need to erect scaffolding to fit the required structural elements and paint the jacket. The machinery is attended by three operators on average. Depending on its size and complexity the complete manufacture and erection of the reservoir thus takes from 5 to 14 working days. - Great variability of the construction – from 3.5 to 40 m in diameter, the volume is only limited by the structural statics. Thus it is possible to accomplish volumes from 20 up to 6,000 m3. - No standardised diameters – the system adapts to your needs “within a centimetre”. - Possibility of roofing – all structures can be roofed with a solid roof, tarpaulin or membrane roof. - Easy dismantling of the structure - Long service life and low maintenance costs 'The firm JMA stavební, Ltd. ' The firm JMA stavební, Ltd. further specialises in the realisation of civil and industrial structures in the role of general supplier or possibly the realisation of partial building processes carried out for a general builder. The firm is ready to carry out any building works from pouring concrete to reinforcing works, formwork, brickwork, erection works, carpentry structures, tiling, paving, plasterboard structures, heat cladding systems and internal as well as external renderings of various levels of complexity proposed in various technologies. 'JMA quality ' The professional quality of JMA stavební is confirmed by the acquired ČSN EN ISO 9001:2001, ČSN EN ISO 14001:2005, ČSN OHSAS 18001:2008 Certificate.